In accordance with the development of a sensor technology such as a ultrasonic sensor, a camera, radar, or the like, various advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) such as an automatic parking system, a parking assistance system, and the like that perform a vehicle control or provide a warning by recognizing obstacles around a vehicle are mounted in the vehicle.
Such ADAS controls or guides the vehicle to allow the vehicle to avoid a collision by recognizing the obstacles or surrounding vehicles. Since some obstacles (e.g., a curbstone, a puddle, etc.) may have a low height, some obstacles (e.g., a barbed-wire fence) may be difficult to be recognized on characteristics of the sensor, and some obstacles such as a waterway or a slope way may be impossible to be recognized by the sensor, and in addition, since dangerous regions may not be recognized by an existing ultrasonic sensor, there is a problem that accident likelihood exists when these obstacles and dangerous regions exist on a path of the vehicle.